


honestly? all of them

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Aunt Natasha Romanov, Birthday, F/M, Gift Giving, Happy, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Superfamily, Teen Peter Parker, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Uncle Clint Barton, it's hidden tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Peter had paid for the process to get his driver's license entirely by himself.Now that he's not restricted anymore, the team thinks he might need a vehicle to have fun with it.





	honestly? all of them

**Author's Note:**

> lol idek what this is but enjoy :) 
> 
> this is set at the beginning of Peter's ed struggle, so it's barely noticeable but still present.

The process to get a driver's license in the state of New York was a complicated one. Peter had decided that he wanted to learn how to drive just when he'd turn 16. He loved his dad's cars, and knowing the man put enough trust into him to let him drive, he decided he needed a license although Happy drove him everywhere and he'd take the subway when with his friends. 

Peter started to save up his allowance a few months before his 16th. He didn't want for this to be paid by his parents, although they could've easily afforded it. This was his first ever adult task to do, and Peter saved a good 1000 dollars to cover all the expenses, including a driver's ed course.

On the day he passed his dmv test, Peter couldn't have been any prouder. What annoyed him a little was that he still had to wait until 17 to get a class D license so he could drive alone in New York City. Whenever they went upstate for the weekend though, Peter was allowed to drive there. 

 

For his 17th birthday, Tony decided he wanted to give his boy a big gift. He'd seemed a bit withdrawn for a bit, Ned wasn't coming over as often as he used to and Peter spent most of his time alone in his room, sometimes not even coming out to eat something. 

After meeting MJ for some coffee one afternoon, he decided that Peter should get a car; she told him he'd been saving up for a bit, especially because he would soon be allowed to drive alone in the city and because if he'd get to go to MIT for college, he wanted to be able to travel there flexibly. 

He'd even told Tony he wanted to work for SI for the summer to earn some extra money. Tony decided that yes, Peter definitely deserved to get a car if he was too humble to ask his billionaire dad to pay for it and took it to himself to earn money. 

Now, it got to deciding what car Peter was going to get, and to find out who wanted to join their communal gift. Tony knew fair well that if he got Peter the car himself, the boy would insist on giving it right back. 

So being the great dad he was, he asked the entire team to chip in a bit. Tony decided that Peter definitely had to get an electric car because it would be worth it in the long run when he wouldn't have to pay for gas during his college years. 

Tony decided on getting the boy an Audi e-tron SUV. He'd helped design the battery of that thing and as an 'employee' at Audi, he received a 20% discount on new cars. (A/N: this sounds ridiculous, but it's actually true. I was at the Audi headquarters in Germany and they told us that). 

With all the extras included, the car still cost almost 90000 dollars, and the discount lowered it down to a slightly better 70000 dollars. But it was okay, everything for Tony's beloved little boy. 

Peter's aunts and uncles each gave a couple hundred dollars as well, especially since they all lived at the tower or the compound for free and now that the Avengers were state-owned, even earned a good amount of money. 

 

"Do you think I'm exaggerating?" Tony asked Steve a week before Peter's birthday. 

Steve tapped his chin with his fingertips. "Look Tony. We know what it's like to be parents and wanting to give their child everything they want or deserve." Tony nodded his head, not sure where this was going. "And I think that we think we're spoiling Peter because his friends don't have billionaire parents, they don't have the opportunity to just go out and buy there kid a new car if they please. But I think our Peter is humbler than most of his classmates still. He didn't ask for that car, he even paid his driver's license himself. The kid got a job for the summer although we offered to go on vacation for two months with him and his friends. Of course he's privileged, but it's not our fault that some of his classmates aren't. I think it's safe to say that you're not exaggerating."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Tony said, his heart growing a bit lighter. "Do you think Peter will like that we got it for him?"

"I don't know sweetheart. I mean, if he wants to pay a part of it, we'll just put it in his college fund," Steve smiled. He would never in his life want the boy to experience what it's like to live in poverty if he got the chance to avoid it. That would obviously never happen, unless SI went bankrupt within the next year or so. But then he'd still have the college fund, so all was good. 

 

Peter celebrated his 17th birthday with a barbecue at a beach outside the city. It was the last week before the start of senior year, and the teenager had invited only the most important people in his life to come along; Pops, Dad, MJ, Ned, Rhodey, Bucky, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Sam, Happy and Wanda. Thor and Loki hadn't been able to come, so there was that. 

Everyone Peter knew loved how humble this kid was. While the children at his high school threw big parties paid for by their parents, he wanted to feel close to the people he loved. MJ had noticed that her boyfriend had been needing more closure for a while, and also that he seemed withdrawn from time to time, but she would react if this went on for too long. 

Peter loved having Ned with him; since he'd started losing weight a while before, he didn't see him as much as he used to and it hurt him a lot. 

They swam, ate, talked and tanned all afternoon as Peter soaked up as much love as he could. 

The boy was a bit suspicious that no one brought a gift. Not because he desperately wanted a gift, but because even after years of telling people that he was happy and didn't need anything, he always wound up with a lot of new stuff after his birthday or Christmas.

Peter's family sang him Happy Birthday and after dinner, they made their way back to the parking lot. The time was hitting 8pm and although it was still light out, no one else seemed to be at the beach anymore. 

"Do you wanna drive?" Tony asked Peter who was walking next to him, the rest of the guests were walking behind them. 

Peter nodded. "Yes," he said with a smile. 

And finally, Tony was able to pull out the gift box with Peter's car keys in them. "Here, take the keys," he said and handed the box over. Peter absentmindedly took the object in his hand but stopped dead in his tracks when he looked at it. The box was black with the Audi sign imprinted, and the teenager looked around the parking lot before his eyes landed on a singular car that was parked a bit away from the cars of his friends and family. 

"W..." Peter started, unable to finish his sentence. He looked at the box again, then up at Tony with tears in his eyes. 

"Happy Birthday kid," Tony said and took a step towards his son to wrap him in a hug.

"It's... mine?" Peter asked in disbelief, tears falling down his cheeks as he pressed his right cheek into Tony's chest and had his eyes try to focus on the waves of the ocean. 

"Of course Pete, it's from all of us," he said and let go of the boy, who turned to face the group of people that had now caught up with them, and wiped his cheeks. 

"Wh- Really, guys, this is... Thank you," he said, glad he'd remembered at least his manners in lack of knowledge what to say. 

He looked at this group of people in front of him, who loved him so much and cared so much about him, and the tears were back in his eyes. They were happy tears, on one hand, for obvious reasons. But there was this weird feeling in his gut ; soon, he would be off to college, his mental state was a bit low right now and he was overwhelmed at how much more people loved him than he loved himself. 

"Don't cry," pops said and pulled the boy out of his trance by wiping the tears off his cheeks with his thumbs, and too pulled him into a hug. "Happy Birthday, Pete," Steve said and kissed the top of his head. 

After a few minutes, Peter had finally hugged all his friends and told them thank you. 

Glad that he was now able to drive his own car, Peter used the opportunity of him and his parents driving home together to tell them that he would take a share in the amount of his savings for the car, and if this was going anywhere else than on their private bank account, he would donate it to the orphanage he'd been rescued from. 

Tony and Steve once more couldn't believe how great of a son they had.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo I've decided where this series will be going: I'll round it up to a good number, maybe 35 or 40 works. 
> 
> I'll try to include some stuff from back when Peter was adopted/adjusting to life in the tower/Steve becoming pops and so on... 
> 
> Then I'll rearrange the order to chronological and make sure it works together so change maybe a bit of each work. 
> 
> Then, you guys will see what follows :)


End file.
